Défense de la Fanfiction
by Onirybrius
Summary: "Un personnage [...] peut même parfois acquérir une signification que l'auteur n'a jamais pensé à lui donner !" Pirandello. Invitation à la réflexion.
1. Chapter 1

_«_Quand un personnage vient de naître, il acquiert aussitôt une telle indépendance, vis-à-vis même de son auteur, que tout le monde peut l'imaginer dans une foule de situations où jamais l'auteur n'a songé à le mettre; il peut même parfois acquérir une signification que l'auteur n'a jamais pensé à lui donner !_»_

_Six personnages en quête d'auteur_, PIRANDELLO.

_Cet article contient le mot «fanfiction» complet pas moins de 36 fois et un ton sarcastique, je plaide coupable._

**Définition de la Fan-fiction :** Histoire utilisant des personnages déjà présents dans une œuvre, écrite par des fans et publiée généralement dans des fanzines ou sur internet. (orthographes, fan fiction, fan-fiction, fanfiction, fanfic, FF...)

* * *

><p>INTRODUCTION: Vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué et compris, je suis pour la création de fanfictions et je ne pense pas que quiconque pourra me faire changer d'avis. Est-ce être fermé d'esprit que cela ?<p>

Sachez que je me suis renseignée sur les raisons qui font que la fanfiction est un genre à proscrire, à bannir, à haïr. Car on ne sait jamais, peut-être que j'allais aveuglement dans la Fanfiction, que la raison m'aurait quittée...

Je n'ai en aucun cas été convaincue.

Ici, je vous donne les liens vous amenant aux arguments que les anti-fanfictions donnent. De grands auteurs, connus ! Eh oui, qui ne connaît pas l'illustre George R.R. Martin ? (_Le trône de Fer_ pour les moins au courant)

Ce qu'il dit du genre.*

Bien sûr, vous pouvez être d'accord avec, on est en démocratie. Cet article est d'ailleurs posté ici pour vous faire réagir que ce soit positif ou négatif (ce qui n'exclut pas la bienséance et la politesse !) Donnez-moi des arguments, je vous en prie et autres que ceux donnés, par pitié, je vous écouterai/lirai et me ferai une joie de vous répondre.

Il y a aussi Diana Gabaldon**. Je crois que c'est une de celles qui m'ont faite le plus rire. Ou pleurer, ça dépend. Robin Hobb (c'est presque burlesque), Rick Riordan, Orson Scott Card sont à citer, mais vous trouverez tout cela ici ***.

Transition en béton.

Moi-même, j'écris. Certes de la fanfiction, mais pas que. J'ai d'assez gros projets personnels qui ne sont basés sur aucun des univers déjà conçus, du moins consciemment (c'est difficile de créer alors que tout existe déjà).

Alors, je me mets à la place de ces auteurs qui se sentent horriblement bafoués, salis par leurs fans. Décidément, je ne les comprends pas.

Certes, ils ont raison, parmi les fanfictionneurs, il y a de vrais cons. Mais, très chers, n'appliquez pas cela qu'à eux. Il y a des auteurs très cons, des journalistes très cons, des hommes politiques très cons, des gens très cons partout. Des humains. Je ne défends pas cela, au contraire. Un fan qui vient insulter son auteur « favori » parce qu'il n'autorise pas la fanfiction n'est pas très intelligent et lui manque de respect, c'est clair. C'est même ridicule.

Alors, je vais répéter ce que tout le monde a déjà dit : La fanfiction n'a pas pour but de salir l'auteur mais d'en continuer l'œuvre, de l'améliorer (c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus dur à entendre), de lui faire un hommage. Ce n'est pas un vol.

S'il y a apport matériel avec une fanfiction, un quelconque profit de cet ordre, ce n'est plus une fanfiction mais bien du plagiat, on est d'accord ! Si le fan se met à croire qu'il possède les personnages, l'univers ou l'histoire qu'il a créé avec, c'est du plagiat (bien que le cas des UA soit controversé selon moi). Alors, sur ces points, je conçois que l'auteur original se sente offensé et se défende.

Transition monstrueuse.

Certains pensent que dans la fanfiction, il n'est pas louable d'écrire avec des contraintes, avec les règles que leur imposent un monde. Let me laugh.

Cela se fait et pas que de nos jours. Déjà, rien que l'idée de créer un monde nous impose des contraintes. Exemple, si on veut faire un univers purement Steampunk, on évitera l'écueil d'y placer une Clio si elle ne marche pas à vapeur. Avoir des contraintes, pour un poète, sera de dire ce qu'il souhaite dans un sonnet avec des vers en alexandrins ! Est-ce que cela n'est pas louable ? Allez donc titiller Hugo et Baudelaire, qu'on en rigole -argument d'autorité placé.

Alors oui, on nous dira toujours « il faut s'affranchir des règles et des contraintes » mais le fait de vouloir s'affranchir de ces règles n'est-il pas déjà une règle que l'on s'impose ? Ahaha. Dans ce cas, on retrouve des pièces de théâtre romantiques qui font des pieds-de-nez aux classiques, _Hernani_, par exemple. On a le contemporain, aussi. Tout cela n'est-il pas régi par des règles ? Bref.

Vous vouliez dire, je suppose, écrire sur un monde **qui a été inventé par un autre,** puisqu'on parle de la fanfic. Ce n'est pas louable, dites-vous ?

Vous connaissez la littérature du XVIIe siècle ? Les idées de l'Humanisme ? L'originalité était à l'époque considérée comme une démonstration d'égo misérable alors que reprendre des œuvres illustres vous amenait la gloire, la reconnaissance et l'excellence !

Mais je vous vois venir. Il n'y a pas (tout est relatif) de travail de recherche aussi conséquent que celui de l'auteur original, il est vrai que ceux qui font de la fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux n'ont pas inventé le langage des Elfes, ni étudié des comportements ethniques pour les _réinvestir_ dans leur histoire, ils ne font **rien** **que** les utiliser dans d'autres circonstances.

Cependant...

L'auteur de ff se doit de connaître l'univers dans lequel il évolue _par cœur_ afin d'y être le plus fidèle et crédible possible. Le but premier d'une fanfiction étant celui-ci. (C'est ce point que je vais défendre tout au long de cet article d'ailleurs. Je suis une plus grande connaisseuse du monde d'_Harry Potter_, veuillez me pardonner -ou non- mes éventuels non sens concernant les fanfictions s'appliquant à d'autres mondes.)

Quelqu'un qui écrit un livre réaliste, disons Balzac pour rire, devra être le plus fidèle à l'univers qu'il décrit c'est à dire celui dans lequel nous vivons (enfin, à l'époque au XIXe). Autrement dit, _le réel_. Un fan vit plus ou moins dans l'univers créé par son auteur et instaure donc son propre Réalisme. Voire Naturalisme pour les plus masochistes d'entre-eux. Devons nous cracher sur Balzac parce qu'il a écrit sur une société qui existait déjà, sur l'œuvre de Dieu/Allah/Yahvé (...) pour les plus croyants d'entre-nous, sur celle de la Terre pour les plus sceptiques ? Ce que ne conçoivent pas les auteurs qui sont contre la fanfiction, c'est que l'on vive dans LEURS univers, que notre imagination se les approprie et que c'est POUR CELA que nous les aimons/adulons tant.

« Oui mais vous êtes pas obligés d'écrire sur nous, nananananère. »

Pourquoi pensez-vous que l'on écrive des fanfictions ? Pour ne pas me répéter : Vous rendre hommage. Mais si cela ne vous importe peu, dites-vous simplement que c'est le même désir que vous : Écrire, y prendre du plaisir et partager. Sauf que nous, on a l'argent en moins et on s'en bat la plume. A vous de voir si c'est un mérite ou pas...

La fanfiction ouvre également de nouvelles perspectives et perceptions de l'univers original. C'est, comme je le disais plus haut, peut-être quelque-chose de difficile à concevoir pour l'auteur qui pense son œuvre achevée (mais quelle œuvre l'est vraiment?) et qui la voit démantelée, reconstruite, terminée autrement etc, par quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. C'est que ça colle un coup à l'égo, tout cela. Ce que la fanfiction reflète c'est l'opinion de vos lecteurs sur votre écrit. Une forme de critique dissimulée. La plupart des auteurs en désaccord avec la fanfiction ne l'acceptent pas et se braquent en pensant qu'ils ont toujours eu le monopole de leur œuvre et de leurs personnages, qu'il n'y a qu'eux, les Maîtres Incontestés, qui ne puissent voir toutes les failles qu'ils ont tenté de gommer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il n'y en a pas d'insoupçonnées, bien sûr. Ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un qui ait aimé leur histoire la reconsidère autrement. Parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir mieux, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou est-ce simplement la peur qu'on leur vole la vedette... ? Dans tous les cas, je ne vois que la démonstration d'un narcissisme surdimensionné. C'est bien connu, chez les auteurs, de toute façon. Veuillez m'éclairer, sinon.

La réécriture a, de tous temps, été présente depuis le début de l'humanité. C'est grâce à cela, la reprise d'une chose déjà existante, que l'on a pu apprendre de nos erreurs et é-vo-lu-er. Vous savez, à l'époque de la préhistoire, on narrait des histoires sur les murs, on y dessinait des bisons et des mammouths, des scènes de chasse... Il y a beaucoup de récits similaires dans pas mal de grottes différentes ! Et on trouve ça merveilleux, n'est-ce-pas ? De génération en génération, ils se transmettaient les histoires, la manière de les dessiner, ils apprenaient à chasser grâce à elles, etc... De même pour les contes qui au fur et à mesure du temps se sont enrichis, amplifiés, jusqu'à atteindre la forme que nous connaissons maintenant (et qui évolue encore). J'ai encore l'exemple des mythes, maintes fois repris dans la grande littérature. Dom Juan, la passante, Salomé, Sherlock Holmes... Tant de personnages qui, au départ, peuvent nous sembler peu importants puis deviennent puissants et inspirants tant ils restent ancrés dans nos esprits. Ils traversent le temps, ils sont vivants dans nos têtes, ils défient les écrivains. Tout comme vos personnages à vous, auteurs que l'on admire, nous défient d'écrire sur eux. Ces personnages, pour nous, auteurs de fanfictions, deviennent des mythes que l'on souhaite perpétrer. Et si vous trouvez ça moche, eh bien, franchement, je crois que je ne peux rien pour vous.

On dit aussi que les auteurs de FF écrivent sur des univers déjà préexistants pour s'attirer plus de lecteurs, voguer sur le succès déjà mis en place. En gros, c'est la comparaison à peine dissimulée à un parasite. Merci pour eux, déjà. Ensuite, je pense que oui, il y a certainement des gens qui font ça. Mais cela ne s'applique pas seulement à la fanfiction, il y a des musiciens qui composent dans des styles en vogues, des films qui utilisent les mêmes scénarii pour avoir du succès, des auteurs, pareillement, qui écrivent des histoires de vampire pour... Enfin, nous ne nous étendrons pas sur le sujet. ;) Je ne crois pas que cela soit une majorité, malgré tout dans la FF. Oh, bien sûr, cela est pertinent si l'on pense aux Univers Alternatifs, que l'auteur crée de toutes pièces et où il y utilise les personnages d'HP, par exemple. Mais sincèrement, cela vole-t-il réellement le succès de l'auteur original ? Car les lecteurs sont avant tout des lecteurs d'_Harry Potter_ qui recherchent la diversité de ses personnages. Et souvent, les personnages qui ne ressemblent que peu aux vrais sont vite lynchés et abandonnés à leur triste sort. Alors le succès d'un auteur de fanfiction va accroître le succès de la fiction originale, car il aura nourri les imaginations, continué de faire vivre les persos, de les faire apprécier du public. C'est un coup de pub toujours intéressant. Grâce à la fanfiction, le souvenir de l'original reste présent et souvent fortement enthousiaste.

Oui mais...

« Mes personnages se retrouvent maltraités, sortent entre eux, deviennent niais/mauvais... »

Il est clair que les fanfictions, tout comme les œuvres originales, comportent des failles sans nom. Je ne me voile pas la face, je sais très bien que ça regorge de fantasmes sexuels, d'OOC, de bêtises en tous genres, qui plaisent plus ou moins aux lecteurs. Tout le monde se met à écrire et c'est bien ça le problème. Il y a autant d'écrits, d'histoires inventées que de fans divers et variés. Ce qui crée forcément des choses, des trucs et des machins qui n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec l'œuvre véritable. C'est malheureux, mais cela arrive aussi dans tous les domaines. Combien de suites de films n'auraient pas dû voir le jour ? Doit-on, pour cela, blâmer toutes les suites de films ? Par extension au « tout le monde fait quelque-chose », prenez des Podcasts sur Youtube. Il y a plus de mauvais ou très moyens podcasteurs que de très bons et nous n'allons pourtant pas enterrer le Podcast parce que certains ne sont pas doués. Mais là, nous nous éloignons du domaine de la « propriété » qui intéresse les anti-ff, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux garder l'exemple du film. Bien sûr, pour faire un film, on a acheté des droits, tout cela est « légal » (enfin, de ce qu'on en sait). Mais encore une fois, pour un film on se fait de l'argent contrairement à une fanfic.

D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que des fanfilms ont été créés ? _The Hunt for Gollum_, est un exemple. Et les fanarts, en parle-t-on ? C'est plus flatteur, à vos yeux, de voir vos personnages illustrés sur un tableau plutôt que dans une histoire ? Il est plus difficile de filmer ou dessiner un château que de le décrire, à votre avis ? Je m'en remets aux auteurs pour me répondre, mais à mes yeux c'est équivalent, du moment que le talent et l'imagination sont là. On ne parle jamais de ces deux formes-là, c'est toujours la fanfic qui prend. Et pourtant, il y a de très mauvais fanfilms et d'horribles fanarts. Tout comme il y a de très mauvais films et d'horribles œuvres d'art.

Les goûts et les couleurs...

Vous savez, la fanfiction est aussi un perpétuel renouvellement de l'œuvre principale. Sur un groupe, au lieu de ressasser sans arrêt une scène du bouquin qui aurait pu et aurait dû, qui est et restera immuable, on la vit. Elle permet aussi de rendre l'attente d'une suite moins insupportable. Elle n'est pas là pour supprimer l'auteur-créateur, lui voler ses petits sous et son boulot. A force de le dire, j'espère que ça s'intègre. x)

Passons maintenant au fameux argument-choc utilisé par les contestataires, regardons-le d'un peu plus près. Feu Marion Zimmer Bradley.

MZB encourageait vivement la fanfiction à ses débuts, elle disait, d'après cette source° : « Si d'autres souhaitent jouer dans mon monde de fantasy, qui suis-je pour claquer la porte et demander d'une voix revêche qu'ils construisent leur propre monde ? »

Ce que vous offrent ceux qui s'appuient sur son existence pour leur argumentaire anti-ff c'est l'image de la victime qui s'est vue déposséder d'un livre à cause d'une fan... Admettons.

Sauf que quand on lit les faits, ô surprise, elle a voulu _de son plein gré_ reprendre l'idée de la fan en question afin de l'utiliser dans son œuvre et, re-surprise, ça n'était pas la première fois. La fan n'a pas accepté l'offre, apparemment, et cela a tout fait flancher.

Le problème, je suppose, ce n'est pas uniquement la fanfiction. MZB a fait des erreurs en travaillant de près avec des auteurs de fanfiction. Elle publiait, visiblement, elle-même dans son propre fanzine. Alors la frontière entre l'œuvre de départ et la fanfiction est devenue quasi-inexistante, c'était, à force, une co-écriture plus qu'une œuvre à part entière. Surtout que _Ténébreuse_ était en cours, elle n'était pas aboutie comme la plupart des œuvres présentes dans la Ff. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a aucun mérite, en effet, c'est bien elle qui a créé l'univers. Mais je pense qu'elle s'est un peu laissée emporter par ce courant au point de se mêler à ses fans ce qui a créé ce conflit regrettable. Il faut savoir faire une distinction.

La fanfiction peut donc représenter un danger pour les droits de l'auteur ?

Oui, si elle prend le dessus vis-à-vis de l'œuvre réelle. Tant qu'elle reste _par des fans pour des fans_ (et non pas pour l'auteur), considérons la comme un loisir, un beau loisir.

Le mot de la fin ? (enfin !)

Il faut respecter lorsqu'un auteur ne veut pas que l'on fasse de fanfictions sur son ouvrage. Il est normal qu'il estime que son labeur est sien, c'est humain, on n'y peut rien, même si c'est horriblement frustrant. Vous trouverez la liste de ceux qui ne l'autorisent pas facilement sur internet. Leurs arguments sont certes en papier mâché, mais respectez, malgré tout, leur volonté. Vous les aimez quand même, hein ? Ne les faites pas enrager inutilement (ne risquez pas non plus d'attiser leur haine viscérale envers vous, ce serait dommage).

Quant à moi, j'ai de la chance d'écrire des fanfictions sur HP dont l'auteure, la merveilleuse et fantastique (oui on a compris) J.-K. Rowling, accepte l'écriture de fanfictions sur son monde prodigieux (des fleurs, des fleurs). Grâce à elle, mon style a beaucoup changé, ma plume est plus acérée, j'ai pu prendre un peu plus confiance en moi et peux me lancer dans mes propres projets avec moins d'appréhension.

CONCLUSION : Je suis pour à la vie, à la mort. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous pouvez m'acclamer.

PS : Je vous autorise à faire des fanfictions avec cet article, huhu. Mais n'oubliez pas le disclaimer !

* * *

><p>A copier coller dans la barre d'adresse sans les espaces comme d'habitude.<p>

* etude. fanfiction. free. fr / grrmartin. php

** etude. fanfiction. free. fr / gabaldon. php

*** etude. fanfiction. free. fr / auteurspro. php # non

° etude. fanfiction. free. fr / affaire_mzb. php

Le squelette apparent est fait exprès (introduction, transition). J'ai publié dans la catégorie Harry Potter car je lis et écris dans ce fandom principalement.

Alors, alors ! Avant que vous ne me lanciez des pierres, j'ai publié cet article ici car j'ai eu envie que la communauté fanfictionnaire réagisse un peu vis-à-vis de cela. Réfléchisse, surtout, comme moi j'y ai réfléchi ! Et j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout cela.

Maintenant, oui, ce texte comporte des défauts majeurs : il est subjectif, a un argumentaire basé sur une seule source, ne défend que la thèse de la bonne fanfiction et n'est pas forcément super organisé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des textes de ce genre, veuillez m'en excuser. Mais justement, vous pouvez vous appuyer sur ses failles pour critiquer mes arguments et remettre en question mon point de vue.

Gardez une chose à l'esprit ! Il a pour seul but d'être partagé, de discuter (calmement & toujours poliment) et d'observer.

Kisses,

Onirybrius.


	2. RosalindAnnaBorelli

**Une déclaration d'amour à la Fanfiction ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« A quoi bon bouger quand on peut voyager si magnifiquement sur une chaise ? »<p>

- Huysmans.

Le mot d'_Onirybrius_ :

Je vous propose de continuer l'aventure de la défense de la fanfiction avec cette déclaration d'amour à la fanfiction qui nous est proposée par _RosalindAnnaBorelli_. Le texte n'a été que très légèrement corrigé et retouché. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Attention ! :<strong>

Je reprends quelques-uns des arguments de _Onirybrius_ car je suis parfaitement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle a dit. Merci d'avoir créé un tel sujet.

**Moi : **

Petite auteure et lectrice de fanfics parmi d'autres traînant seize années derrière moi, inscrite récemment ici, particulièrement intéressée par l'univers de Harry Potter depuis sa jeunesse.

**Ma pensée :**

**Problématique générale : Pourquoi aimer/autoriser les fanfics, que l'on soit auteur (de livres ou de fanfics) ou lecteur (de livres ou de fanfics) ? **

Pour commencer, prenez en compte que :

1. Les fanfictions permettent de continuer à faire vivre une œuvre, des personnages, un univers.

2. Les auteurs de fanfic tentent de comprendre les personnages et d'imaginer l'univers d'un livre comme seul un auteur peut l'avoir fait, pas de les voler. Écrire des fanfics, c'est partager notre conception personnelle d'un personnage, lieu ou autre. C'est aussi une façon de montrer nos manières de penser, notre idée de la vie, pas de prouver à tout le monde qu'on écrit mieux que tel ou tel auteur. Sinon, autant écrire un livre.

3. Les fanfictions sont GRATUITES : personne ne se fait payer pour en écrire. Sauf accord avec l'auteur, mais je ne vois pas d'exemples.

4. Les auteurs de fanfics respectent les droits d'auteur, puisqu'ils ne sont pas rémunérés et signifient de quel monde ils s'inspirent. Donc non, on ne peut pas parler de plagiat.

Maintenant que vous vous êtes mis tout ça en tête, je vais débuter mon argumentation.

**Quel intérêt à la fanfiction ?**

Je me fais une joie de vous répondre :

Voir toutes les interprétations différentes que l'on peut avoir aux actes/paroles/façons d'être nous fait réfléchir sur l'œuvre, ses personnages etc, que l'on découvre autrement selon les contextes imaginés. Ne serait-ce que pour prendre un exemple :

Bellatrix dans _Harry Potter_. Selon les récits, le personnage peut nous paraître comme abîmé par la consanguinité, cruel sans raison, rendu fou par son amour pour untel ou untel, ayant vécu une enfance difficile, ayant été maltraité ou étant élevé sous des principes stricts, libre de ses pensées ou enfermé dans un carcan idéologique inculqué par son milieu, espion pour l'Ordre, monstre par choix/nécessité ou ange déchu. Question de point de vue. Tout ça pour dire qu'un personnage peut inspirer la pitié alors qu'il inspirait l'horreur, la compassion alors qu'il nous dégoûtait, que les hypothèses sur ses motivations ouvrent des voies inexplorées parfois par l'auteur même, et que c'est pour moi la base de la fanfiction. Voilà à quoi servent les fanfictions.

On contrecarrera le fait que certains veulent juste connaître le succès de cette façon.  
>Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais dans mon entourage, peu de gens connaissent les fanfictions, et encore moins en lisent. Et il y a tellement de fanfictions qu'en écrire une pour surfer sur le succès d'une œuvre, je trouve ça passablement débile. A la question « citez-moi un auteur de fanfiction », peu de gens peuvent répondre. A « citez-moi un auteur de fanfiction <em>connu<em> », je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup trouvent. Sur tous ceux que j'ai pu lire (je dirais au moins 300), un seul nom me vient à l'esprit, et je ne sais même pas l'orthographier, et je pense aussi à un autre dont je ne me souviens pas du tout du pseudo ou de l'histoire. Donc non, je ne pense pas que les auteurs de fanfics recherchent la popularité. Ou alors, ils n'ont pas trouvé le bon site. Et puis je ne pense pas que les gens écrivant des fanfics d'après les œuvres d'Austen, de Hugo voire d'Agatha Christie espèrent leur voler la vedette (si ? dans ce cas, je m'inquiète très sincèrement pour eux). Peu en atteindront le niveau.

D'autres diront que de célèbres auteurs s'y opposent. Sans viser personne, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est célèbre, qu'on est intelligent, que l'on soit auteur ou autre. Je ne suis pas célèbre et pas auteur (même si je rêve de le devenir un jour, quand j'aurais mûri), et j'espère ne pas être jugée particulièrement déficiente à cause de cette raison.

De plus, on fait partager l'œuvre de l'auteur en écrivant dessus, certains (re)découvrent même des livres après avoir lu des fanfictions (j'ai déjà lu ça au sujet d'une fan d'Harry Potter). Discriminer les auteurs de fanfics, c'est un peu se tirer une balle dans le pied pour un auteur, parce que c'est quand même de la publicité gratuite. Donc pour moi, c'est passablement idiot, mais bon, je respecte la liberté d'opinion.

Quant à leur nombre... La diversité des fanfics contribue à élargir nos idées sur tel ou tel livre, donc certes il y en a beaucoup, mais c'est intéressant pour les lecteurs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait qu'il y en ait moins serait plus bénéfique. Le pourcentage d'idiots qui écriraient serait toujours le même, non ? Et puis parfois on n'aime pas une fanfic, mais qui sait si notre voisin n'en sera pas fan ? Le fait qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts est un avantage. Et s'il y a de l'offre, c'est qu'il y a aussi de la demande, pour parler en termes économiques. Qui écrirait publiquement – parce que la fanfiction, c'est de l'écriture publique – s'il pensait que personne ne serait intéressé ? (Oui, les auteurs de fanfics sont parfois vaniteux, comme le reste du monde. Je dois l'être aussi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.)

On pourra rajouter que la fanfiction est accessible à TOUS. Si vous n'aviez pas les moyens pour vous payer un livre, je suis persuadée que vous seriez ravis de pouvoir lire des fanfictions, plutôt que de ne pas lire du tout.

De plus, les exercices écrits faits pour le domaine scolaire, ne sont-ils pas parfois quasiment équivalents à de la fanfiction ? "Réécrivez la description de XXX de cet extrait sous le point de vue interne de YYY", n'est-ce pas dans le même ordre d'idée que d'écrire un événement fictif sous le point de vue d'un autre personnage que dans l'œuvre originale ? Certes, ce sont en général des œuvres libres de droit mais c'est la même démarche.

Et puis vous noterez que la fanfiction permet aux auteurs en herbe de s'améliorer, parce qu'elle pose des limites (franchissables, mais que certains aiment respecter pour plus de confort, du type s'imposer des délais, respecter l'univers le plus possible, etc.) et les met face à un public. Je n'ai jamais terminé une seule histoire n'étant pas une fanfic, et pourtant j'écris depuis que j'ai 8 ans (seule, ou avec d'autres personnes) pour cette raison de limites. Encourager la fanfiction, c'est encourager les auteurs de demain à s'améliorer.

Pour ne rien gâcher, les fanfics détendent et permettent de nous occuper. J'ai lu et relu_ Harry Potter_ souvent, j'ai même lu la saga en anglais, et pouvoir lire d'autres choses dessus est pour moi quelque chose de merveilleux. J'apprécie beaucoup son auteur qui prône la tolérance, et les fanfictions sur HP sont pour moi aussi bienvenues que les interviews (sur Pottermore et autres) qu'elle a données qui apporte des petites informations sur le livre. Informations annexes qui sont d'ailleurs très utiles à la fanfiction !

Les livres s'inspirent toujours (ou quasi-toujours, pour être juste) d'autres livres. Donc quand on lit et qu'on critique les fanfics, c'est un peu se moquer du monde. La preuve avec _Harry Potter_, parce que je pense que l'auteure respecterait mon avis et je ne tiens pas spécialement à me mettre des écrivains à dos (Oui, courageuse mais pas téméraire*).

**[ATTENTION : Ce qui va suivre est un SPOILER assez conséquent des **_**Hauts-de-Hurlevent **_**de Emily Brontë que je compare à **_**Harry Potter**_** (et du coup d'**_**Harry Potter**_**aussi). La fin du SPOILER est indiquée en majuscules et en gras plus bas.]**

***  
>D'après mon analyse, même la grande, la formidable, la génialissime saga <em>Harry Potter<em> est inspirée d'autres livres. Je ne ferais la comparaison qu'avec _L__es Hauts-de-Hurlevent_ car j'ai surtout réfléchi en ce sens. Personne ne trouve qu'une certaine situation dans Harry Potter fait furieusement penser aux _Hauts-de-Hurlevent_ ? Pas la trame principale, non, mais c'est bien là quand même. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Le triangle James-Lily-Severus et celui Edgar-Catherine-Heathcliff, par exemple. Peut-être comprenez-vous maintenant où je veux en venir. L'amitié Lily-Severus et celle Cathy-Heathcliff, ce n'est pas un beau parallèle ? Et le fait que chacune rejette son prétendant (au profit, plus tard, d'un autre qu'ils haïssent ?) ? Et ne lui parle plus ? Pour appuyer cela, le fait que Heathcliff et Severus sont deux reniés de la société, autant durant le vivant de leurs amies, dès leur jeunesse, qu'après. Qu'ils inspirent tous deux la méfiance et la peur. Et que l'on finit par ressentir de la pitié et de la compassion pour l'un et pour l'autre principalement parce qu'ils sont fous de leurs amies même des années après leurs morts, dont ils sont des facteurs non-négligeables, qu'elles continuent de les hanter et qu'ils aient chacun tenu cette fille qu'ils aimaient dans leur bras après qu'elle soit morte ? (Pour Heathcliff, j'ai un doute. N'était-ce pas juste avant ?).

On remarque aussi que tous deux s'en voudront jusqu'à la fin et qu'ils semblent s'acharner sur la progéniture de celles-ci en essayant de leur pourrir la vie ? Et puis Cathy, n'a-t-elle pas les yeux de Catherine comme Harry a les yeux de Lily ? Harry qui ressemble à James et semble détesté par Rogue ne rappelle-t-il pas Cathy qui ressemble à Edgar et semble détestée par Heathcliff ? Et que pensez-vous du fait qu'Heathcliff laisse finalement Cathy junior vivre sa vie, et que Rogue aide Harry en souvenir de sa mère ? Cathy junior et Harry, ne sont-ils pas tous deux orphelins ? La mort de Heathcliff et celle de Rogue se situent vers la fin des romans et aucun des deux ne meurent de mort naturelle. On voit les fantômes de Catherine et de Lily (avec la Pierre de Résurrection, elle n'est pas vraiment un spectre mais elle n'est plus vivante). On note aussi que Severus et Heathcliff ont un regard particulier (des yeux noirs, je crois, je ne sais plus pour Heathcliff).  
>Les ressemblances sont flagrantes, mais personnellement, je trouve ça beau comme hommage et ça reste discret.<p>

Peut-être que ce n'est pas voulu, mais je pense que c'est quand même inspiré (ça ferait un peu trop de coïncidences sinon, non ?).

**[FIN DE SPOILER]**

La Fontaine s'est bien inspiré (voire a copié) d'Ésope, non ? Et pourtant, si on parle de fables, la majorité des gens pensent automatiquement aux _Fables_ de La Fontaine. Et puis il y a souvent des références à d'autres livres dans les romans, je pense qu'on en a presque tous lu. En démonstration, nous pouvons prendre _Cœur d'Encre_, de Cornelia Funke, où sera évoqué _Le Stoïque Soldat de Plomb_ d'Andersen et pas mal d'autres. Une de mes séries préférées, _Reckless_, toujours de Cornelia Funke, comprend de nombreuses références à des contes et légendes de France, d'Angleterre, de Russie, de Mongolie, etc.

Et _Eragon_ de Christopher Paolini, ne dit-on pas que c'est dramatiquement inspiré du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ de J.R.R Tolkien (que je n'ai pas lu, je n'approfondirai pas la question et ne déclencherait pas une polémique) ? Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de lecteurs qui aiment, qu'ils aient ou non lu celui-ci, moi la première (et il y en a aussi qui n'aiment pas. Pour cette raison ou une autre, les goûts et les couleurs...). Tolkien lui-même s'est inspirés des légendes nordiques. Que le premier qui a inventé un territoire hors de notre monde, des elfes, des dragons, une prophétie (bon, oui, on tombe dans le cliché de la fantasy, mais c'est plus parlant comme ça, et on peut aussi dire que ce sont les codes de la fantasy) ou autres vienne se plaindre qu'il ait été copié... On rirait bien. C'est comme ça que les genres se créent, après tout, quand certains se mettent à copier sur le style d'autres. Appeler la fanfiction du vol, ça devient par conséquent ridicule. Surtout que l'auteur n'en retire pas de bénéfice matériel.

Et je n'ai pas encore parlé des réécritures. _Vendredi ou la vie sauvage_, de Michel Tournier est inspiré – très très fortement inspiré- de _Robinson Crusoé_ de Daniel Defoe. J'adore ce roman, il est étudié par de nombreux élèves, qui n'ont pas lu la version de Daniel Defoe. Cela a d'ailleurs été le sujet des épreuves anticipées de français 2013 en série L.

_Cendrillon_, _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ et _Le Chaperon rouge_, écrits par Perrault seront repris par les Frères Grimm. On ne trouve rien de choquant là-dedans, ni du fait que ce soit au départ des contes/légendes que l'on se transmettait oralement, de siècle en siècle, et donc que personne n'avait de droits particuliers dessus. Pourtant, on dira que _Blanche-Neige _a été écrit par Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm, sous-entendant qu'ils ont inventé l'histoire, ce qui est absolument faux. C'est également le cas d'œuvres de Charles Perrault. Et de plus, ces œuvres sont souvent reprises, la preuve avec deux séries récentes : _Les Chroniques Lunaires_ de Marissa Meyer et _Les Contes des Royaumes_ de Sarah Pinborough (Encore une fois ce ne sont que des constatations, je n'ai pas lu les livres en question, juste des résumés et critiques dessus, plus les commentaires d'une amie.).

Prenons la légende du roi Arthur également, réutilisée par les auteurs à maintes reprises, comme –parmi les plus modernes- _La nuit du solstice_ qui s'en inspire ouvertement. Peut-être que le nom ne vous dit rien, mais l'auteur (L.J. Smith) a aussi écrit la série à succès _Le Journal d'un Vampire_, adaptée à la télévision sous son titre original : _Vampire Diaries_, il se peut que cela vous parle plus. L'excuse que l'on risque de me servir : « ils sont libres de droit ». Vous trouvez ça plus juste, dans ce cas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Certains auteurs soutiennent la fanfiction (J.K.R, on ne te le dira jamais assez : on t'aime !) et n'y voient aucun mal. Samuel Lepastier a dit une chose très intéressante, d'ailleurs : « Si nous prenons plaisir à rabaisser les autres, c'est, d'une part, parce que dénigrer permet de se valoriser. Et, d'autre part, parce que dire du mal de quelqu'un, c'est aussi projeter sur lui ce que nous n'aimons pas en nous. ». Je pense du coup que les auteurs qui acceptent la fanfiction et ne la dénigrent pas ne doutent pas de leur talent et qu'ils ont confiance en le potentiel de leur œuvre. Les autres ont peur. Ce n'est qu'une observation mais il est très possible que l'orgueil apparent des anti-ff soit une couverture !

Pour compléter, la fanfiction est presque un réseau social de par l'interaction qu'elle offre. On peut communiquer directement avec des auteurs du monde entier, lire des choses inventées par des étrangers et partager dessus. C'est bon pour le moral de pouvoir communiquer de cette façon. Par exemple, j'ai déjà lu –et critiqué- des fanfictions d'auteurs vivant aux Etats-Unis, au Canada, en Nouvelle-Zélande, au Royaume-Uni, en Australie, en France, en Suisse, en Jamaïque et en Belgique (9 territoires) et pourtant je ne parle que deux langues assez couramment. Quant aux visites sur mes fanfics, elles viennent du Canada, de France métropolitaine, du Portugal, de République Tchèque, de Nouvelle-Zélande, des Etats-Unis, de Guadeloupe, du Royaume-Uni, de Chine, de Belgique, du Liban, du Sénégal, de Suisse, du Maroc, d'Equateur, de Biélorussie, d'Australie, de Roumanie, d'Italie, de République Centrafricaine, d'Israël, d'Irlande, d'Allemagne, d'Espagne, de Singapour, de Suède, d'Islande, de Finlande, de Malaisie, de Nouvelle-Calédonie, de Grèce, de Russie, d'Inde, des Philippines, du Chili, du Honduras. Je viens de compter : ça fait 36 territoires. Je n'ai pas écrit une centaine de fanfictions, juste dix-huit, je n'écris pas sur ce site depuis des années, seulement depuis cet été, je ne suis pas un auteur de fanfics très populaire et je me suis cantonnée à l'univers d'Harry Potter. Moi qui avais commencé à écrire pour moi, je partage avec le monde entier mes écrits (Afrique, Amérique -Nord et Sud-, Asie, Europe). N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? La fanfiction est une fenêtre sur le monde, gardons-la ouverte. Elle permet de connecter les fans d'un seul univers et c'est une belle chose.

Pour terminer –là, vous êtes contents d'apprendre que c'est bientôt la fin-, écrire une fanfiction, c'est un peu vivre dans le livre sur lequel on écrit. On observe les choses, mais de façon différente, de nos impressions personnelles. On est à la fois personnage, auteur (temporaire, juste le temps d'écrire une fanfic : encore une fois, on ne vole rien à personne) et lecteur : tout devient possible. Et vivre dans un livre revient à le faire vivre à travers nous. Donc la fanfiction est une des plus belles choses au monde.

Alors, écrivez des fanfictions, lisez-en, aimez-les, détestez-les, critiquez-les, mais surtout, comprenez-les. Je pense que c'est là où nous nous quittons, très chers. Merci d'avoir lu tout ça, c'est tout de même un joli petit pavé.

_Auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions, si vous tenez à votre liberté d'expression, prenez les stylos. Mobilisez-vous ! Pour les autres, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis, et si vous avez des arguments constructifs, j'accepterai sans problème vos remarques et y réfléchirai. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, écrivent, commentent, corrigent, partagent, critiquent les fanfictions. Ce sont eux, les héros qui donnent vie à des histoires même après leurs fins, qui en donnent des alternatives. Grâce à eux, rien ne finit jamais. Si Le Pays imaginaire de _Peter Pan_ existe, je crois l'avoir trouvé : c'est ici, où personne ne veut grandir et où l'on peut tous être ou redevenir des enfants. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce que je viens d'écrire, qui le commenteront, qui ont soupiré/grimacé/se sont cachés les yeux en repérant des fautes d'orthographe monumentales oubliées, qui le partageront, protesteront énergiquement, approuveront fortement, s'en serviront d'exemple ou démonteront un à un mes arguments en le citant. Le monde a besoin de vous, les gars –et les filles, ne soyons pas sexistes-. _

_Merci plus particulièrement à Onirybrius, qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur la structure de mon texte, a créé ce sujet et a également tenté de corriger mes nombreuses erreurs._

A une autre fois peut-être,

Alias _RosalindAnnaBorelli_, signant R.A.B pour le fun, surnommée Rosie par les auteurs fainéants.

* * *

><p>On est tous concernés par le sort de la fanfiction. Avec ces posts, je vous propose de publier vos argumentaires afin de faire un recueil engagé qui saura faire taire les mauvaises langues. Vous pouvez également poster sur vos comptes personnels, évidemment, je vous ferai un lien :)<p>

En dehors de cela, je suis avide de vos réflexions, critiques, avis, chipotages, sourires et références. Tout commentaire à propos du texte de R.A.B lui sera transmis.

Vous êtes cependant sommés de rester respectueux, que ce soit à notre égard ou à celui des anti-ff. Chaque être vivant mérite notre considération.

_*_Moi je suis un peu plus téméraire et je me permets de dire que GRR Martin a lui-même signifié qu'il s'était largement inspiré des _Rois Maudits _et de _SdA_. Ce n'est pas un tort, qui ne s'inspire pas de quelque chose ? Mais la controverse se trouve peut-être là. ( www . Lexpress . Fr / culture / livre / game-of-thrones-georges-r-r-martin-inspiration-maurice-druon _ 1269456 . html)

A noter que Ralph Fiennes a joué le rôle de Heathcliff dans sa carrière ! Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas ! (a)

Kisses,

Onirybrius.


End file.
